


Hazy

by nettiking1921



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921
Summary: 原于2017年4月发布《满溢而出》的前篇，请按顺序一起食用～





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> 原于2017年4月发布  
> 《满溢而出》的前篇，请按顺序一起食用～

——伊吹，可以和我交往吗？”  
刻突然问道。

这一天原本应该是和往常并没有什么区别的日子。  
三年前他们终结了超越之门的事件之后，伊吹总会在每个月的某一天抽出时间来，赴某个红毛小子的约，互相切磋再一起享用一顿丰盛的大阪烧。这样的日子他们过了整整三年，他自以为这一天也应当是这样的，酒足饭饱的伊吹护送着刻回家，他们沿着吾妻桥漫步，夕阳的光则在河面上碎成一片片金箔。原本谈的是什么样的话题他已经不太记得了，很显然，他的思绪已经被这个突兀的提问打乱，刚想反问句为什么刻却先摆起了手：“不行不行，果然还是算了。刚才的话就当我没有说过吧。”  
“就算要我根绝记忆，也需要给我个理由吧？”  
“……刚才不是说到了我打算接受海鸣的邀请，高中毕业之后就去欧洲参加联赛吗。”刻停下脚步，远眺着粼粼波光，“虽然自立是我一直以来的梦想，但这一天真的到来的时候反倒不安了起来，我想趁着还有些时间多留下一些联系，所以……”  
“所以？”  
“我是思考了很久才得出这个结论的。我应该轰轰烈烈地谈一场恋爱，马上就谈。”

终于听完前因的安城守差一点就被手里的清酒呛死了。  
“……就因为这个？”  
“就因为这个。”伊吹夹起一块三文鱼刺身塞进嘴里，新鲜鱼肉的清甜瞬间炸开味蕾。  
“在他看来对方是谁都无所谓吗。这样真的好吗？”  
“没关系。”他望着酒盏里映着的自己的脸，“如果是他希望的，就算只是个恋爱游戏，我陪他就是了。”

然而这不过是自欺欺人罢了。

三年前，因超越之门身负重伤伊吹久违的休了近三个月的病假，住院期间刻几乎每天都来看他，聊天内容尽是学校里发生的事、Try3的事、最近几盘对战的输赢、各个支部的新活动……末了总不忘叮嘱他在医生同意之前不准偷跑出院也不准工作。同住一家医院的守偶尔也会加入进来，时常有人拿伊吹同这位龙国支部的副手开玩笑，说是将来谁要是嫁给安城一定会很幸福，但要是嫁给某个工作狂估计会很难熬，某天刻离开之后，他和伊吹聊到了这条八卦。  
“伊吹，你有想过将来会和什么样的人结合吗？”  
“年纪比我小一些，性格独立自主，既会顾家在外又能独当一面，当然最重要的是要喜欢先导者……”  
伊吹的作答行云流水。  
“……是刻？”  
“啊？”  
“你不觉得照你的描述，刻能全中你的好球带吗？”  
伊吹思考了一会，把脸埋入了掌心。  
“果然是刻啊。”  
“……太失态了。”  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
“……很早之前吧。”  
“不过伊吹，要是对未成年出手，可是要遭天谴的哦。”  
“不，我是不会告诉他的。以前不会，今后也依旧不会。”

——毕竟一直以来都在利用他的我，大概也不可能越过这条线了吧。  
伊吹这么想着，把目光投向在厨房里忙碌的刻。自那次告白（？）并接受（？）之后已经过去了两周，最直观的感觉就是见面的次数增加了。每天早上刻都会非常准时地上门给他做早餐，明明只是早饭而已自己也能处理的，结果被一句“身为一个经常忘记吃饭的惯犯你这句话一点说服力也没有”给堵了回来。伊吹极少下厨，但好在用品食材一应俱全，刻将快要盖过脖颈的头发束起扎好，熟稔地主持着厨房的烹煮事务，在餐厅另一头的伊吹老老实实地等着刻把西式早餐端到他面前再在对面坐了下来。然而伊吹纹丝未动。  
“怎么了？没有胃口吗？如果是西式的吃腻了明天可以换成和食……”  
“这个，还是交给你吧。”伊吹把在手里握的滚烫的备用钥匙递了过去，刻仔细端详着钥匙。  
“可以吗？”  
“没什么不妥的，现在的我们‘正在交往’不是吗？”  
“……说的也是，那我就收下了。”刻握紧钥匙，“那，我晚上也可以来吗？”

“也就是说，除了每天早上会去你家给你准备早餐、今后还可能承办你的晚饭和家务以外，你们的相处模式和过去几乎毫无差别。如果这也算是恋爱那全天下的有情人都已经终成眷属了吧。”  
“安城。”  
“哈哈，别在意，不小心就开起玩笑了。”  
作为唯一的知情人，守又一次成为了伊吹的倾诉对象。在把刻送上了前往学校的班车之后，伊吹直接来了龙国支部，今天的行程是出席支部的活动，与此同时他的本部长办公室里仍旧堆着山一般的书面文件等着他回去处理，想准时下班回家似乎有那么点艰难。支部长一如往常不知逃到哪里去了，此刻后台的休息室里只有伊吹和守两个人。  
“话说回来，为什么会想要给他钥匙？”  
“因为门铃太呱噪了。”  
“可你其实早就醒了吧。”  
“……我睡得浅。”  
“别找理由了。如果他真的只是体验恋爱的过程，一旦玩腻了就会脱离这种关系。反倒是你，能够从中全身而退吗？”  
“这种事可以以后再……”  
“伊吹……你其实知道自己所期望的并不是这样的关系吧？”  
感到守的语气里似乎有一丝愠怒，伊吹不禁叹了口气。怎么可能不知道呢？被托付齿轮编年史的时候确实曾经想过，万一这这小子不争气就由自己来代替他来完成使命，有过欺瞒也有过敷衍，甚至刻自己都经常把“伊吹那家伙说的话在获得证实之前都不能全信”挂在嘴边……可是他还是径直闯进了自己的心里，毫不迟疑、笔直地闯了进来。对于这样的刻，我又能以什么作为回应呢？将这个问题反复思考了无数遍之后，伊吹终于发现自己再也无法从这个少年身上移开视线。

如果真的喜欢的话，还是好好说出来吧——守是这么给出建议的。

尽管有着早些回家的打算，伊吹将爱车停进自家公寓地库时依旧是晚上9点半之后的事了。匆匆忙忙上楼，将钥匙插入锁眼的瞬间，他终于无法抑制内心的冲动：如果刻没有来，这份落空的期待尚不知如何排解，但……要是在呢？吧嗒——门锁应声而开，玄关前确确实实地摆着刻的鞋子。尽管有人留守，房内却没有一丝灯光，伴着窗外透进来的微弱亮光观察了客厅，他要找的少年合着眼陷在沙发里，看样子是睡着了。伊吹不打算开灯，他小心地靠近，顺手在壁柜里扯出一床毯子。只是这点些微的响动还是惊扰了睡梦中的刻，翠色的眼眸睁开了。  
“……伊吹？”  
“啊。”  
“你好慢啊……工作，很多吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“多少说点什么啊……算了，桌上有我留给你的蛋包饭，热过之后就可以吃了。”  
那么我就先回去了——刻刚要起来，却被伊吹摁住了。  
“已经很晚了，累了的话睡在这里也没关系。”  
“但是未来姑姑……”  
“我会负责联络她的，不用担心。”  
伊吹抖开 了毯子给刻盖上，正要起身去餐桌，刻拉住了他。  
“……怎么了？”  
“伊吹你啊，有被人夸过温柔吗？”  
“……”大概，没有吧。  
“太好了。”他伸出了手，伊吹握住了它，而后，十指交握，“那我就是唯一一个被个你温柔相待过的人了吧。”

“等到明天早上，我们就分手吧。”翠色的眼眸又一次合上了，。

——谢谢你，包容了我任性的请求。

到底是从什么时候开始喜欢上他的呢？  
总之不可能是第一次见面的时候吧，被狠狠痛打了一顿，根本都没有什么好印象。那么应该就是在废弃实验室的那次对战，对方笑着报上姓名伸出手，自己暗暗想着“原来这个家伙也会有这样的表情啊”的时候吧。虽然嘴上从不老实，但他的牌是不会说谎的，对这种奇怪的坦诚居然也可以欣然接受，或许在喜欢上他的那一刻脑子就变得不太对劲了。  
喜欢，喜欢，喜欢。这种心情确实是喜欢。  
压抑了很久还是忍不住问了可不可以交往，很意外地竟然同意了。但想想也许是他又把自己当成小孩子在玩什么过家家的游戏了。拿到钥匙的时候是很开心，但对着没有他在的空房子，心里仍旧十分不安：或许他也有自己喜欢的人，会把对方招待到这所房子里，日出而作日落而息。霸占着这样的他真的好吗？这么任性的自己，真的可以获得包容吗？  
眼皮很沉，身体也很沉。睡意慢慢地吞噬了自己的意识，只有握在手里的那一点温度还在，朦胧中有声音传来。

“……喜欢你，刻。”

明早，给他煮点味增汤吧。


End file.
